


All the Myths are True [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song that has always screamed "Sanctuary" in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Myths are True [fanvid]




End file.
